Two week's 'til Valentines day
by Nil1875
Summary: Just what the title says. First BSG FIC. If it sucks please tell me.Sadly don't own anything.
1. Chapter 1

**Two week's 'til Valentines day.**

**15 days**

Kara Thrace looked at her calendar. Two weeks and a day until valentines day. She sighed wondering if she would be getting the usual bribes to go out. Booze Cigars Time off. The regular lode of shit. Shaking her head she lay down and went to sleep. When she woke she couldn't have been more surprised Laying next to her was a single blood red rose and a note. Something in her heart fluttered as she read it.

_Kara You Are As Beautiful  
As A Rose Blooming In Spring_

_Will You Be My Valentine Kara?_

She stared at the note. She was wondering, Who? Who could it be? She pondered it for the rest of the day. She even considered asking Callie. She decided not to thought and simply put the rose in an empty bottle with some water. She read the note again and put it under her pillow. Smiling she fell asleep.

**14 days**

The next morning Kara woke to find another red rose and another note. Smiling and wondering what she would find she opened the note.

_Kara You Are As Sweet  
As A Spring Breeze Bringing  
A Promise. A Promise Of Hope._

_Kara Will You Be My Valentine?_

Her heart fluttered. How did this person know how to melt the ice around her heart like a sun. She was feeling something. For the first time in three years she was feeling something other than hate and anger.

Shaking her head she put the rose with the first one. Later that afternoon she bumped into Lee. Literally.

"Sorry sir." she said.

"Something wrong Lieutenant?"

"No Sir. Just...work sir."

"Very well. Carry on Lieutenant."

**13 days**

A Yellow rose this time. Something else. Under the note was a small box. She opened the note first.

_For The Most Beautiful  
Woman I Have Ever Met._

_Be My Valentine Kara._

She smiled and opened the box. Inside was a pair of diamond teardrop earrings. They were the most beautiful piece of jewelry she had ever seen. Her heart leapt. Who was going to this much trouble? For _Her?_ Kara "The Screw Up" Thrace? Starbuck the Screw Up. Even Lee had said it. She was a Screw Up. Why should anyone care about her? She decided not to dwell on that. Or the fact that this could be a prank but that she doubted Putting the box away she got up. That night she got back to her rack and went right to sleep impatient for the morning.

**12 days**

As soon as she woke up Kara looked for the rose. There it was. A purple rose. Another note.

_Kara, You Are Perfect.  
Never Doubt That._

_Be My Valentine Kara?_

Smiling she spent her day wondering. Who? Why? After her CAP patrol Lee asked her if she wanted to go with him to play cards in the mess. She shook her head and headed for her bunk. She sat for a while then had a thought. Taking the first rose which had dried nicely she put it in her box of stuff next to the earrings. then she went to find Dee.

**11 days**

A blue rose. Another note. Were could you possibly find roses in the fleet in the middle of space. Who would go to the trouble? She sighed and smiled as she read the note.

_One Side Hard As Stone  
On Side Soft As A Flower  
I Have Seen Both  
And Each Is As Beautiful As The Other_

_Will You Be My Valentine?_

She sighed. She wondered if she would ever find out who it was. The day passed uneventfully. As she collapsed onto her bunk he thoughts went to Lee. What if it was him? No way. I couldn't be.

**10 days**

Once again she woke early and turned over But there was no rose. Only a note.

_I'm Sorry Kara_

She was stunned. Five days then nothing? She turned into her pillow and cried. She Just got control in time to go on mid shift. She caught Lee watching her more than once during the four hour shift. Finally she stalked over to him.

"What?"

"What?"

"You've been watching me the whole shift."

"You look upset."

"It's nothing."

With that she walked away back to her rack and cried herself to sleep.

**9 Days**

She wasn't expecting anything the next morning. There was another note and one of her favorite Cigars. Reluctantly she opened the note.

_Kara, I'm Sorry I Couldn't Find A Rose_

_Still Be My Valentine?_

She smiled the rest of the day.

**8 Days**

When she woke up there was nothing. She spent the day worrying. What if something happened to whoever was sending her the notes. She slept uneasily that night.

**7 Days**

When she woke up there was another box. Inside was a bracelet. A Beautiful Diamond and Silver bracelet. She could tell it matched the earrings. And there was another note.

_For A Beautiful Woman._

That day she set out to find a dress. She had gone to Dee a few days earlier but had no luck. Now she had another idea.

**6 Days**

Another Note. That was all.

_When I Am Around You The  
World Stops. There Is Nothing Else.  
Only you Kara._

_Please Be My Valentine?_

She went back to Dee that evening now she had gotten everything she needed for her plan.

**5 Days**

A Red Rose was on her pillow. A note and a box were under it. She opened the box first. It was a diamond Necklace probably from the same set as the earrings and bracelet. She had never liked jewelry but these...these made her feel special. She opened the note.

_The First Day I Saw You  
I Thought To Myself "I've  
Never Seen Anyone So Beautiful  
Or So Perfect"  
That Is What You Are To Me  
Kara. Perfect. To Me You Are_

_Perfect._

She was crying by the time she was done. It was so sweet and so full of...love. That night as she fell asleep she held the note in her hand.

**4 Days**

A Purple Rose. A Note.

_Kara, When I See You  
My Heart Fills With Hope  
You Keep Me Strong  
You Keep Me Alive_

_Will You Be My Valentine?_

Since she could think of nothing else to do she headed to Dee's Bunk were she was having the last fitting for the dress Dee was making. Dee still laughed every time she saw the dress on Kara. Kara just frowned and put up with it.

**3 Days**

Another purple rose. Another note.

_Will You Come To Dinner On Valentines Day?_

Good she had a chance to were the dress. And it was better then her idea which was to were it to the mess.

**2 Days**

Another box a note and five roses. Red, Blue, Purple,Yello,White. In the box an anklet. She opened the note.

_You Are My World_

She went to get the dress that night. It fit perfectly.

**1 Day**

There was nothing and she wondered. Then...

**Valentines Day**

She woke and sat up scattering Red Rose petals everywhere. Her bed was covered with them. She smiled. A Bundle of Red Roses was next to her. And a note.

_Be Back Here At 1800_

She spent the day waiting anxiously. She would finally find out who it was. At 1800 she went to her rack. There was a note on her pillow.

_Follow The Roses_

She was confused for a second then she saw a rose petal by the door. She put on the dress and went out into the corridor. They were deserted and the floors were covered in rose petals. She followed them and it led her to a supply closet. She pushed open the door and gasped. The shelves had been covered with blankets and there was a small table and two chairs. On the table and all around the room there were candles. On the table was another box and another note. She opened the note.

_I Love You Starbuck. _

_Turn Around._

She spun around the box still clutched in her hand. The door swung closed and there stood Lee. She gasped. He smiled and walked forward and took the box and her hand. He opened the box.

"Kara Will You Marry Me?"

She looked at him then threw her harms around his neck and kissed him.

"Yes Lee I will marry you."

He smiled and spun her around.

"I knew it was you." She said.

"Sure. Let's eat."

"Sounds good to me."

The End Of Part One.


	2. Chapter 2

**This should have been in chapter one but I forgot it.**

_**Suppose Zak had never existed. What would have happened? With Kara and Lee Stationed on the same ship when Valintines day rolled aroud? Anything is possible.**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Two years later._

"Happy Valentine's day little one."

Kara was in her hospital bed in the delivery wing. In her arms was her new baby daughter Katie. At her side Lee smiled.

"She's beautiful. My angels," he kissed Kara on the forehead.

He stroked the top of his daughters head. Katie stirred then opened her blue eyes.

"She has your eyes," said Kara.

Katie giggled. "And she has your smile," said Lee. Kara smiled. "Yeah."

"She's not going near a viper until she's at least 20," said Lee firmly.

Kara rolled her eyes. "Lee by then there won't be a single Cylon left. There's only one base left."

-Ten months ago they found Kobol. They found the path. Then Baltar was elected president and they settled on New Caprica. They struck back at the Cylons. They killed most of them. There were still a few left. The Galactica had been grounded to be studied and used as parts to build a new battlestar. The _Resolve_ was now almost finished. There was barely any need for viper pilots anymore. Life had started new again.

"Yeah but still..." said Lee. "One base can manufacture a good 50,000 Cylons before we find it. It's far away. And we don't know exactly where it is."

"Oh Lee stop being negative."

Lee smiled. "Ok." Lee sat on the bed and rapped his arms around Kara and Katie.

"Lee?"

"What?"

"I didn't get you anything for Valentine's day."

"You don't have to. Being here, safe and well it the best thing I could have from you right now."

"Yeah. I guess," she said sighing. It had been a hard pregnancy. There had been times when the doctor thought that Katie wouldn't survive. But she had pulled through and was born a healthy, happy, rosy, 8 pound baby.

Someone knocked on the door.

"Come in," said Lee and Kara at the same time.

"How's my granddaughter?" Admiral Adama asked as he pushed the door open.

Kara smiled. "Just fine. Would you like to hold her?"

The Admiral smiled. "Of course."

Carefully Kara transferred the white bundle into his arms. "Hi there cuteie," he cooed softly.

Kara smiled up at Lee. "I love you."

He smiled and kissed her. "I love you too."

----

The Cylons were defeated. Humanity was able to start over. This time they vowed not to make the same mistake again. They would not abuse their technology. But as it is and always has been and always will be the scriptures are true. _"All of this has happened before, and it will all happen again." _By the time Katie was 29 the elders were all gone and a plague had swept through New Caprica, killing almost everyone who remembered the Cylon attack. The only ones left were the ones that had been too young to understand at the time, and those after them. And they were beginning to rediscover the technology and talk of re-creating the Cylons and believing that they could do it and prevent what had happened before. But they were wrong...

----

Written because I finally saw how many reviews there were asking for more. It's the end of this one but I might do a sequel about Katie once the new season starts. So sorry to everyone who wanted more. For some reason it didn't tell me that I had new reviews. Last time I looked it had 7 and tonight I find 16. So to all on the alert list here it is. Sorry for the delay. Also sorry it's so short.


End file.
